


“I’m sorry if this sounds weird.”

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [42]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Patton couldn't sleep, his bed too big and his apartment too empty, so he calls his best friend for help. Virgil delivers in a way Patton hadn't thought of but greatly appreciates.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	“I’m sorry if this sounds weird.”

Patton heard the phone ringing and couldn’t help but panic just a little. He knew Virgil was his best friend but what if he took this the wrong way? He didn’t have much longer to think as the ringing stopped. “Hello?” Came a sleepy voice from the other end.

Patton winced. “Hey, did I wake you?”

“A bit but it’s fine. How can I help?” 

“I’m sorry if this sounds weird but could you come over?”

“Why would it be weird to ask me to come over at midnight? I’ve asked you for worse.” Fumbling was heard from Virgil.

“I know, it’s just. . . “ Patton’s voice faded off.

All sound stopped from Virgil’s side. Patton could see him in his mind’s eye, still as a statue and probably only having one shoe on. “It’s just what, Pat?” His voice was soft, not a shred of judgement found within.

“I’m scared of sleeping alone. It’s been a bit much since I moved out.” It felt good to get off his chest but he still felt trepidation as he waited for Virgil’s reaction.

It was silent for a minute before Patton heard the distinctive sounds of a foot being shoved into a shoe, keys jangling, and Virgil’s front door opening and shutting. “I’ll be over as soon as I can, I just have to get something first.”

“Okay. I’ll be here.” Patton ended the call and sat up in bed, not knowing what to do with himself. He tried to play games on his phone to distract himself but he quickly got bored. His anxiety wouldn’t leave him alone, sitting at the bottom of his stomach and creating a pit that was growing deeper with every passing minute. 

The knocking on the door startled him into getting up and opening it. What greeted him was not Virgil like he’d thought, but a large teddy bear. “Virgil?”

Virgil’s head peeked out from behind it. “Hi, mind if we come in?”

Patton quickly stepped aside and let Virgil through. He set down the stuffed animal that was the same size as his torso before opening his arms for a hug. Patton was quick to accept it. He always loved being hugged by Virgil, getting squeezed as tightly as possible and feeling safe and secure within his arms. He sighed, feeling the tension in his shoulders relax. 

Virgil rubbed his back, letting Patton be the first to pull away. “Feeling better?”

Patton nodded. “What’s the teddy for?”

“You. If you’re lonely and can’t sleep due to needing someone with you, I thought the bear might help. I’ve rubbed a bit of my cologne on it so it smells like me in case that helps.” Patton could have hugged him again right then but Virgil didn’t seem to be finished. “It’s also got a voice box that allowed me to record something for you. Go ahead, squeeze his neck.”

Patton reached forward and hugged the bear around its neck. It took a second to get the pressure right but when he did, he heard Virgil’s voice come out of the bear. “It’s okay, I’ll chase the monsters away. You just sleep. Sweet dreams, little prince.”

Patton felt tears gather in his eyes as he threw himself into Virgil’s arms. “Thank you so much.”

Virgil chuckled, arms coming to cocoon around Patton again. “It’s no problem. You’re always taking care of everyone else, you deserve to have someone take care of you for once.”


End file.
